Come Home Soon
by StayGoldPonboy148
Summary: Nick shocked everyone when he left the band to become a soldier. When Disney asks Miley, Demi, Joe and Kevin to participate in a concert special for wounded warriors it is bound to stir emotions.
1. Chapter 1

Tomorrow is going to suck. It's mine and Nicks two year anniversary and he is two worlds fighting a war that I didn't think we should still be fighting. We had gotten back together around the time he left for boot camp. He put his dreams on hold because he felt that his country needed him. His brothers understood and so did his fans. I think they were all a little disappointed though. I know I was. When he came home from boot camp we had two weeks together. He was gone for 6 months and I got two weeks with him before he left. I didn't see how that was fair. Before he was deployed we moved all of his stuff into mine and Demi's house. I am so excited for him to come home and actually be able to sleep in the same bed as him again. We had one night together before he left. He has been gone a year and a half and his tour should be ending in about 2 months. I am really happy to have him home, I just wish that he could be home today. Two years is a long time.

"Miles, wake up! Wake up!" I couldn't help but smile at my best friends voice. Joe had become so close to me this past year and a half. He had moved in with Demi and I after Nick left. Him and Demi were stronger than ever and I wouldn't be surprised if they got married soon.

"Morning Joseph!"

"Demi and I are taking you out today. No questions!" I could hear the desperation in his voice. I knew that he didn't want me sitting here thinking about what today was. He saw me on the 1 year mark.

"Alright…well get out so I can shower and get ready. I will see you guys downstairs."

After my shower I walked into my closet to find something to wear. I decided on jeans and that infamous black and white striped shirt. I slid my necklace on and silently fingered the ring around my neck. It took me back to that last night and I have worn it every day since he has been gone. I heard my phone go from the other room and quickly ran to grab it. Disney…what could they want?

"Hello?"

"Miss Cyrus, its Dan."

"Oh. Hey Dan, what can I for you?" I was confused. Dan was the head of the company and he normally never calls personally.

"Well, we were hoping we could convince you, Miss Lovato, and Joe and Kevin to be a part of our concert special we are putting together. We already have Miss Gomez, Miss Swift and many other big names set to perform. You and your friends are the most important to us however."

"Sir, may I ask what this concert is for?"

"Wounded soldiers and their families."

My heart stopped. I started to cry, "Sir, I'd be honored. It is going to be really tough though…."

"I know Miss Cyrus, and we hope that you can convince the others as well."

"I will do my best Sir, just send me an email with the details."

I hung up the phone and my cries immediately turned to sobs. My hand flew to my neck and I grabbed the ring. I sat on my bed and grabbed the picture of Nick in his uniform from my bedside. It took me around 5 minutes to calm down before I could head downstairs.

When I opened my door I heard 4 voices. Not 2. Kevin and Dani must have been here. I made my way downstairs still holding onto the necklace and Demi immediately knew something was wrong. She was the only one who knew what ring was on my necklace. The boys assumed it was mine.

"Miley, babe, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean, nothing, nothing is wrong.." I felt the tears coming back to my eyes and ran to her.

I could feel all four eyes on me waiting for an explanation.

"Disney called. They asked if we would be a part of their concert special they are doing. I guess Selena, Taylor and other big names have already signed on. I agreed. They just want me to convince the three of you."

I looked up to see Kevin and Joe glaring at me and sending questioning looks to each other.

"Before you get mad at me for agreeing, it is for wounded soldiers and their families. As hard as I think it may be, I want to do this." I felt a hand tighten around my own and looked up to see Demi with tears in her eyes.

"I'll do it." She said.

"Please…." I whimpered up to the boys. Only to see Dani nod her head at them and then them nod at me.

"Okay, well lets go get lunch." I smiled trying to change the subject.

_**One Week Later-Day of the Concert**_

I walked into Yankee stadium where the concert was being held. The execs were saying it was just a coincidence. But I didn't believe it. We were at sound check and the concert would start later that night. Apparently the stadium was sold out and they were allowing the soldiers and family down on the grass. This was a much bigger deal than I thought it was going to be. Apparently Disney had gotten quite a few people to come to this thing. Demi, the boys and I were going to be headlining. I think it is just because of how close we are to the situation. With Nick being over seas and everything.

"Hey everyone. I'm Kenny and I am going to be the director of this event tonight. We want things to go as smoothly as possible and we thank each of you for your participation. Miley, we would like you to start the show off…." I nodded. "you will introduce the first act as well."

The running order would be Selena, the Cast of Twilight, Taylor, Demi, the Boys and me.

"Miles, you sure you can do this?" Kevin asked me.

"I honestly don't know Kev. This is the last thing I thought I would be doing." He just nodded. "But hey, what about you and Joe. You guys have never performed without Nick."

"I think we are all going to be okay. I think that Nick would be very proud of all of us. Besides they are taping it, so we can always show it to him when he comes home."

"Speaking of, can you Joe and I sing a song together at the end of the show?"

"Which one?"

"Come Home Soon by SheDaisy. I think it sums up everything we are feeling. Minus the tucking the kids in bed thing."

He laughed. "Sure, why not?"

_**Showtime**_

Ladies and Gentleman, Miley Cyrus.

"I want to thank everyone for being here tonight to support this wonderful cause. This holds near and dear to all of our hearts tonight as Nick Jonas is fighting over seas in Afghanistan. I pray everyday that he will come home soon. I listen to his brothers pray and cry when we hear of other soldiers passing away or getting injured. Demi and I vent our feelings when we find it all too much to bear. We are all very excited to Join our friends on stage tonight. Tonight, we salute our wounded warriors and their families, and thank them for all of their sacrifices. Ladies and Gentleman, Selena Gomez."

It was nearing the end of the show and I was waiting backstage. Demi had just come off and the boys were out there now.

"It's weird ya know!" Demi said coming up behind me. "Seeing them out there without Nick"

I sighed and put my arm around her. Leaning her head on my shoulder we both watched until it was my turn.

After my set, I called the boys back out.

"If ya'll don't mind, we have one song we would like to sing together before we bring everyone out for the finale."

Demi's POV

_I don't know what you're doing, and I don't know where you are  
but I look up at that great big sky, and hope you're wishing on that same bright star_

I listened to them sing, Miley, Joe, and Kevin in perfect harmony. They all sounded amazing.

As they sang the next part, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I look down to see a camouflage arm.

"Oh my god!" I yelled turning around. "What are you doing here."

"I got out early" simple as that. I felt the tears pouring down my face as I went to hug him again.

"Demi, can you find me a microphone?" I immediately ran to the sound booth and grabbed mine and an extra one for him.

The song was coming to a close. We were gonna finish this song with them.

I walked out first,

_So please come home soon_

Joe grabbed my hand and I just smiled. I could tell that he was curious. The crowd started to scream. Miley, Joe and Kevin all flipped their heads to the side of the stage as he brought the microphone to his lips.

_Come home soon. _

Miley's mic dropped to the floor and she took off towards him. Kevin and Joe were crying and I immediately engulfed Joe as Dani came running out towards Kevin. Miley made it to Nick and jumped into his arms. With her legs wrapped around his waist he spun them and then captured her in a kiss. The entire stadium was going wild. But I am pretty sure they were the only two in the room.

"Did you know he was here?" Joe asked. We were standing by Kev and Dani waiting for our turn.

"He came up behind me when you guys started the song."

"That's why you came out. I didn't know you were going to!" I nodded.

Nick had finally set Miley down and had made his way to his brothers. They were in a large group hug.

"We hope you are enjoying this welcome home moment!" I yelled into the mic. "We have one more song for ya'll tonight and would like to invite everyone else up on stage."

"If you guys know this song, we'd like you all to sing it with us." Miley finished into the mic.

We all stood in a line. Miley on Nick's right, holding on to his hand so tight it was as if she was afraid to let go. I was on his left with Joe next to me. Dani and Kevin were next to him. Everyone else gathered in around us.

Nick started us off,

_If tomorrow all the things were gone  
I'd worked for all my life  
and I had to start again with just my family  
and my wife_

He looked down at Miley as he sang that line and she nodded her head. As if it was a silent proposal between the two of them.

We all walked forward to finish the song.

_God Bless the USA_


	2. Let me know

I am thinking about making this a two shot or three shot with the next chapters focusing on Nick coming home and maybe a wedding. Let me know what you guys think and maybe give me some ideas.

You can let me know on twitter as well /ijustwrite4me

Thanks guys!


End file.
